The Cell
by Tamsin
Summary: Rogue gets captured by a lab, and Tamsin adds chapter 4
1. How she got here

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story, and you'd probably lose more money than you'd make by suing me.  
  
Author's notes: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!!! Wow! My very first… so please review and tell me if I should go on or not.  
  
Character Pairing: Rogue/?  
  
Archiving: I don't care where you put it, as long as I know where it is.  
  
  
  
Three days.  
  
She had been in this cold, dark, cell for three days. It was pitch black, the kind her mother said that you couldn't see you hand in front of you face. and lonely, no one having said anything to other than, "get in there, bitch" the only other conversation came from muffled voices on the other side of the door.  
  
"How in the hell did I get myself in this mess." She muttered  
  
You know how… The little voice inside her head taunted. …You just let them walk all over you…  
  
"Shut up!" she muttered to no one. This was an old conversation, one she had argued over and over in the middle of the night, and during the numerous training classes and mission simulations.  
  
1 You shouldn't have been an X-man…  
  
She growled to no one, and no one answered other than a bang on the door from the guard.  
  
"How in the hell did I get myself into this mess…."  
  
1 week earlier  
  
She had been sitting in class, hearing Dr. Grey talk about biology, and every now and then telling subtly telling her students how she was biologically better she was. Rogue was sitting in the back of the lab tables, flicking paper footballs at Remy, and having him flick them back. She was beating him a touchdowns three to one. Make that two she thought as he shot it right between her hands.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau, put the football down now!" Rogue looked up to see Dr. Grey glaring at her, "Please wait until after class to flirt with the new guy"  
  
Rogue glared, and returned to her "note taking" which consisted of drawing anime pictures in her binder.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, she heard the professor's voice in her head. Please meet me in my office.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"With your mutation, you would make an excellent addition to the team" Scott's voice kept echoing in her head. She munched on the cardboard tasting brick of food, and wondered if that is what it actually was, and the guards were in there laughing as she tried to swallow another boring piece. All of a sudden, a bright sliver of light shone through the opening of the door, and she could make out two very blurry human forms.  
  
"Well, girl, meet your new neighbor, Sabertooth" 


	2. How it began

Author's notes: Okay, I've had enough encouragement to start the next chapter!  
  
….. and I've also had enough encouragement to make a pairing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not.  
  
Rogues' POV  
  
I had been at the mansion a little more than a week when the first letter came. Jean was the one handing out the mail, and she hid that letter before anyone could see it. It happened like this for many weeks, and the rumor around the school was that the letters were coming from Logan.  
  
Ouch. She always smiled so smugly at me during class the days of the letters, and I made up for it by always mentioning Scott.  
  
"Dr. Grey, What color do you think Scott's eyes are?"  
  
"Dr. Grey, when are the two of you going to get married?"  
  
To an outsider, this would have just seemed like small talk. But to her and I, this was a vendetta.  
  
As for Scott, after hearing about the letters, became one of my best friends. I was the one he sent for errands, and the one he always trusted.  
  
That is why I was sent to the lab to get his keys one day.  
  
"There in the top right drawer of Jean's filing cabinet."  
  
I think he was letting me out of class for a reason, the day before she had gotten a package from someone up North.  
  
Jean was busy teaching a beginner's biology class, so I had to get Hank to let me in. He was another friend of mine, going back to the time when he let me read Dr. Perfecta's medical file. A turn out she's 20 years older than Scott and three fourths of her body is plastic and silicone.  
  
She wasn't too happy when I accidentally mentioned that to the class.  
  
Any ways, when I got into her office, I found out that she has about four filing cabinets. Which one are his keys in? So, I decided to check them all. Only one of them had a lock on it, but she hadn't taken the time to close it all the way.  
  
Which is how I noticed the glove.  
  
Black leather, a real expensive job. I pulled out the drawer, trying to find it's mate, when I saw it was sticking out of a postal package.  
  
A postal package addressed to Marie.  
  
Quickly, I pulled the package out. Letters spilled out unto the floor, all of them in the same handwriting , and all of them addressed to me. There was even a letter that went with the glove,  
  
"Marie,  
  
I don't know why you don't want to answer me, but I'm hoping that you're not in trouble. Chuckles told me that he would call if anything happened, so that's not it.  
  
I'm sorry if I did something wrong, which is why I'm sending you the gloves. I miss you, and I hope things are okay. I'll call.  
  
Please write back,  
  
Logan  
  
This pissed me off more than anything. I stormed out of her office and right into her biology class.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" I screamed, "THESE WHERE ADRESSED TO ME!"  
  
"If you'd like to discuss this at another time Rogue I'd be happy to—"  
  
"Hell, no! I want to discuss this now!"  
  
So here I am an hour later, listening to the professor reprimand Jean. I think she got off pretty easily considering tampering with the mail is a federal offence. She is no longer allowed to do mail call, and she has to write a letter of apology to Logan.  
  
I doubt she'll do it. She's to proud to admit her faults.  
  
  
  
I thought of the phone call Logan had made. He had called later that night, and I told him everything. He was pretty pissed, and it took a lot of convincing and a little sweet talk to keep him from riding back into Westchester.  
  
The phone call was like a sweet kind of pain. I had missed him a lot when he had left, but it had faded as my life went on. Hearing his voice had brought that pain back in full form. But, he promised to keep writing, and I promised to write back.  
  
I thought of this now as they tossed Sabertooth in. He was doped to the gills, and I do not think he even noticed I was there. I could hear him at nights, growling in his sleep. That reminded me of Logan, and I would cry.  
  
One night his nightmares were really bad. He was fully roaring and clawing at the ceiling. One of the guards finally yelled at me to shut him up or die.  
  
Hmmm, me and guys having nightmares don't really mix… But, I was dead if I didn't.  
  
"Ha!" "Come look at this, Carl! She's throwing her pillow at him!"  
  
Well, It was better than getting within claw's reach of him wasn't it?  
  
He awoke with a start and glanced at me.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, four things can happen from this:  
  
Sabertooth totures Marie  
  
Sabertooth and Marie become friends and Marie still loves Logan  
  
They become lovers… 


	3. What happened next...

A/N: Well, time for chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just some po' lil' girl… please don't sue me.  
  
Pairing: Logan/Marie I hope you're happy Jayde(  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Rogue POV:  
  
"How can you not know who I am? You tired to kill me, remember?"  
  
"Look woman, I've never seen you before in my life, alright?"  
  
*sigh* "You know, I was kidnapped by Magneto, the guy you worked for and he tried to make me a martyr?"  
  
He looked at me like I just told him he was a donkey and I was from Mars.  
  
"Just tell me who you are!"  
  
"ROGUE! MY NAME IS ROGUE!"  
  
That probably wasn't too smart.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Well, ROGUE, what the hell do you want?"  
  
He peered at me over his block of food.  
  
"Do you actually think I want to be here? There a lock on the door for a reason."  
  
"Who is Magneto?"  
  
"You don't remember him either? What do you know?"  
  
"….My name."  
  
"Sabertooth?"  
  
"No, the other one… Victor something"  
  
All of a sudden the light went out. That was their not-too-subtle way of telling us that it was nap time.  
  
"I've got dibs on the bed."  
  
"No you don't lady, you're sleeping on the floor"  
  
"Well, can you at least give me the pillow?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
Logan's POV:  
  
I drove into the mansion at dusk. The first thing I noticed was that No one was outside.  
  
Hmm, you have a bunch of sugar -powered mutants and none of them are outside? Something' up.  
  
I walked into the mansion and the first thing that greeted me was Jean. Well, greeted isn't the right word. Jumped is better.  
  
"Hi Logan" she panted  
  
Hi to you to, you bitch. Did you like my mail?  
  
I simply grunted and went to find Marie.  
  
"Didn't you miss me? I missed you."  
  
"Is that why you went through my mail?"  
  
Wow, she looks pretty flustered about that.  
  
"Who told you that? I think you need to check your sources."  
  
The smells of lies are reeking off her like cheap perfume off a three- dollar whore.  
  
"Just stay away from Marie."  
  
"No problem. She's run away."  
  
With that I saw only red. I ran into Marie's old room. Her smell was new, she must have left no more than a week ago.  
  
My next stop was Chuck's office.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?"  
  
"Marie? She left on her own accord. I have no power to hunt her down. "  
  
"So you just let her leave! You have no idea what's going on with her!"  
  
It just doesn't make sense. I called her last week and told her I was coming home, and she seemed happy. Why would she leave.  
  
  
  
I was awakened by someone roughly shaking my shoulders.  
  
I don't remember too much about last night, only that I had waited until Victor was asleep to steal his pillow.  
  
I groaned. What time is it?  
  
"Something's up. Everyone's moving around outside."  
  
Before I knew what was going on, the doors opened.  
  
This couldn't be good. They didn't even open doors to feed us. They just slid under a slot.  
  
Not my idea of room service.  
  
Another thing I noticed was that they all had cow prodders. What the hell were we, bovine?  
  
One of them grabbed my by the hair and shocked me.  
  
"You be good or you're going to regret it."  
  
I could barely hear him over the deafening roar. It seems my roommate doesn't like tasers. There was a lot of shocking, a lot more roaring, and a lot of blood. When they finally got him sedated, two of the guards were bleeding, and one looked dead.  
  
They strapped us to these gurneys, and led us onto different operating tables.  
  
In one corner of the room there was a glass window. Inside the windows were about five different doctors.  
  
"Test subject Rogue will now endure the genetic solvent."  
  
Genetic solvent! What the hell is that?  
  
I looked up and saw about seven different needles above my head.  
  
This was going to hurt.  
  
  
  
Victor's POV:  
  
I didn't really sleep that night. My mind was full of blurs of images and slips of memories. Who was I? Where did I come from? What in the hell was that girl talking about?  
  
The only thing I remembered was my name. According to the brunette I had another one.  
  
That brunette in the corner was something else. The guards, the doctors, everyone was afraid of me, except her. She even had the guts to steal my pillow when she thought I was sleeping.  
  
So that's why when I found out that something was up, I woke her. She muttered something about Logan and blinked up at me.  
  
"Something's up. Everyone's moving."  
  
When they entered the room, the first thing they did was grab her. They shocked the hell outta me, but I ended up killing one of those lil' bastards. They strapped us on these damn tables, and put us in this room.  
  
There were a bunch of pansy-assed doctors behind the doors. I growled at them, and they said something about 'genetic additioning' All I saw where a bunch of needle above the brunette's head.  
  
I growled real loudly. She smelled like fear but it wasn't for me. Next thing I know they were injecting her with this glowing green crap. It smelled like fire and made her scream real loud. I roared even louder, and they gave me more sedatives. Everything went hazym and when I woke up we were back in the room.  
  
She wasn't moving at all. I was nervous at first but then she moaned and muttered 'Logan' again. What's a Logan? When she woke up, I had given her the bed.  
  
She sat there, munching on a piece of …food (It tasted like cardboard), and I asked her a question that had been on my mind for such a long time.  
  
"What's a Logan?"  
  
I couldn't see her smile, but I felt it. "He's the love of my life"  
  
Back in Westchester…  
  
Logan repacked all his bags, and got unto his bike.  
  
"Logan, where are you going?" Jean asked  
  
"To find her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He smiled, "Because she's the love of my life."  
  
  
  
Whaddya think?  
  
Well, because of popular demand, I made it a L/M… 


	4. Rogue remembers

Chapter four  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't have enough time to write another chapter, so I'm writing this one during World History. He-He!  
  
  
  
Rouge's POV:  
  
When I woke up the first thing I tasted was blood. My whole body felt like I had gotten into a fight with a turbine, and my whirlwind opponent was the victor.  
  
Speaking of Victor… where was he? I tried to get up, but quickly scratched that idea. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself right?  
  
… I rolled off my bed and fell on the previously mentioned furball.  
  
"Mmph"  
  
"Get the hell offa me"  
  
"I'm trying, but you'd be surprised how hard it is to move."  
  
"No problem."  
  
In a blink of an eye, he flipped me back on to the bed.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Oh, you know how a girl likes to be treated like a sack of potatoes."  
  
"Mmph."  
  
And so, I went back to my thinking. The first though that entered my mind was Logan.  
  
Where was he? Did he know where I was?  
  
I bet that by now the X-Men had to be coming after me. Right?  
  
How long had I been gone?  
  
--------------------------2 months earlier----------------  
  
I had been sitting in through biology when it happened.  
  
I was enjoying biology today, Jean not being there it was substituted by the good doctor himself. We were talking about cells, and for once I was paying attention.  
  
I Rouge, please meet me in the debriefing room/I  
  
Debreifing room? I didn't even know we had one of those. As I started to walk out of the classroom, I noticed that Hank was following me.  
  
"He called you too?"  
  
" Yes, I think I know what this is about."  
  
We entered the room and the first thing I noticed was that Scott was smiling. Oh, shit. The only things he smiles about are research papers, commas and once I caught him smiling at the creases in his pants. Dork.  
  
"Well, Rogue, we have a mission for you."  
  
Mission? I'm not the type to take orders. Sure I can fight, but unless they want me to hack into something, I can't help you.  
  
"No, you won't be harmed at all. It's just a simple mission."  
  
------------------------1 hour later-----------------  
  
I was sitting in the X jet, wearing one of Storm's old uniforms. I tried on one of Jean's, and busted out the stitching in the chest. I just hope she doesn't find out.  
  
"Okay, X-men, this is just a simple routine, we need to stop a mutant named Florica, and her accomplice Emma Frost blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."  
  
God, what the hell was Scott droning on about?  
  
"…blah, blah, blah Rogue…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"While we're taking down the front system of the lab, we need you to use your powers to stop Florica."  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, one. Um, If Emma's a telepath, won't she know what we're doing?"  
  
Scott looked at me like I had just told him I was God.  
  
"… Let's go"  
  
The flying was okay, our assignment being only two hours from the American border. When we got there, it looked as though someone had beaten us to it.  
  
"…um, Scott? Were is everyone? Aren't we supposed to be killing someone?"  
  
If it weren't for the visor I think he would have glared at me.  
  
We walked out of the jet, and into what looked like the ruins of an old warehouse. In one corner, there was a girl with purple hair.  
  
All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, and butterflies seemed to fly out of everywhere.  
  
It took me a moment to realize that they were coming from her. I jumped up from over the table, a grabbed her cheek. It took her a moment to fall, and the shaking and the butterflies disappeared like they weren't even there.  
  
"What's her powers?" I probably should have asked that before I touched her.  
  
"Oh, she's a Druid"  
  
"I thought that was a religion, not a mutation."  
  
"Where's Miss Frost?"  
  
"We think she's hiding in the forest. You stay here, and we'll find her"  
  
Hey, no problem with me! I wanted to see if I could get those butterflies to come out.  
  
They had been gone for about an hour, and I was getting pretty good at the butterflies.  
  
Where the hell were they?  
  
All of a sudden I heard Scott's shouts, and the X-jet starting up.  
  
I ran out the door, only to get about 20 guns pointed at me.  
  
"Freeze! Carson, put a collar on her."  
  
Overhead I saw the X-jet fly away.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's how Rogue got into the lab!  
  
Next chapter, we continue with the story of Logan. Also, should Marie and Sabertooth escape? Please review!!! 


End file.
